Is It Really Too Much to Ask For?
by MakeshiftParadox
Summary: Genderbent AU of the show. No real specific plot to speak of, chapters play out like episodes. Various pairings, you shall see. T for some language, but really no worse innuendo than the show.
1. Jaden's a Gank, Ain't He?

"_I got them moves like Jagger, I got them moves like Jagger, I got them mooooovvvees, like Jagger!_" Tray Vega sang off-key as he bounded around the house, showing off his clumsy dance moves for his brother Terry, and Terry's two friends Andrea and Becky. The two girls giggled into their palms when Tray finally tripped over his own feet and fell.

"Please, just ignore him. He likes showing off whenever I bring company over."

"Ha, like he has anything to show off," Andrea sneered. Tray was red in the face as he picked himself off of the ground, embarrassed that he had just made a fool of himself in front of the two pretty girls. _How in the hell does he keep finding these pretty girls to bring over?_

"I have plenty to show off! You people should be thankful that I blessed you with my presence, now good day!" Tray ran off, back up the stairs, where he had been before he made his misguided attempt to impress his brother's friends. He normally had no problem getting girls to go out with him, but there was something about his brother that made him want to overcompensate when he was around, causing him to make a testosterone-filled fool of himself.

"Okay, now that _he's_ done," Terry shook his head, "let's get back to this project, shall we?" He gathered the papers they had previously been working on, searching through them to find the place where they had left off.

"Why is your brother such a large ham?" Becky giggled, causing Terry to blush. He loved hearing his crush laugh. To bad she had a boyfriend... Jaden. The biggest, most badass dude at Hollywood Arts. He was brooding, mean, and extremely over-protective. Terry feared having to cross him, so he kept his distance. That is, until their Theater History teacher paired him with her, and his best friend Andrea, for a project. They had to make a presentation about the contrasts and similarities between modern comedy and Renaissance comedy. It would have been a simple enough project without so many distractions.

"Huh? Oh, ah, I dunno." Terry shrugged and smiled, accentuating his "insane" cheekbones that constantly got commented on by strangers.

"Well, at least you didn't catch whatever dork disease your brother has," Andrea joked, causing Becky to giggle again.

"Ah, come on now. That's mean... But appropriate." Terry pointed at their project, "But enough small talk, let's get back to work." The girls answered the affirmative and they returned back to work for an hour.

...

_**Bang! Bang!**_ Terry sighed as he heard a knocking at his front door. _Who could this be?_ He held up his finger, telling his partners to wait, as he got up to answer the door. Fear struck his heart when he opened the door to reveal the visitor.

"Is my girlfriend here?" There stood Jaden West, arms crossed and cold, pale blue eyes staring Terry down. The moonlight crossed his pale skin, accentuating his facial features, but just making him seem even more menacing to our protagonist. "Well is she? Are you just gonna stare at me like an idiot, or are you going to answer me?"

Something in Terry made him instinctively close the door, but West was too quick. The leather-clad individual stuck his boot in the door and forced himself into the Vega home, pushing Terry to the side.

"Yo, babe! Becky, you here?" Jaden bellowed as he walked throughout the house, looking for his girlfriend.

"Is that Jaden?" Becky looked puzzled, wondering when her boyfriend got here, and how he even _knew_ where she was. Andrea shrugged, looking toward the archway, waiting for the voice to reveal its owner.

"Hey! You can't just force yourself into my house, man! My mom's a police officer, and I'll have you know-" The youngest Vega was cut off when Jaden pushed him to the side, upon discovery of his girlfriend's location.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here at Vega's house?" Jaden asked when he finally arrived to the living room, where Andrea and Becky sat, befuddled at his rude entrance into their friend's home.

"We're working on a project together..." Becky narrowed her eyes, "why are you here?"

"I was just wondering where you were... Why didn't you tell me where you were?"

"Probably because she knew you would do this-" Terry interjected.

"If you don't screw off, Vega..." Jaden shoved Terry over to the side and the tan boy placated.

"Because I knew you would do this..." Becky raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend's sign of hostility toward her friend.

"Sorry, honey, it's just... You know how jealous I get. You should've just told me where you went."

"Maybe if you didn't get so outrageously jealous all of the time, I would tell you were I go." Becky crossed her arms and scolded him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You want me to take you out for something to eat?"

"Only if her very hungry best friend Andrea can come too," Andrea piped up from her spot on the couch.

"Sure," Jaden held out his arms for both girls to take, "let's have a threesome." He smiled.

"I seriously hope you're joking," Becky said as she grabbed one of her boyfriends arms and they began to leave.

"Catch ya' later, Vega." Jaden yelled behind him.

"Bye, Terry!"

"See you at school tomorrow, buddy!" Both girls waved at him as they said their goodbyes.

"Bye, guys. Never come back, Jaden..." Terry waved out the door at his friends.

_Why do cute girls always go for the douchebags?_ Terry thought as he closed his front door and went to resume work on the project, alone. Somehow, he thought that Jaden knew the project was due tomorrow and just wanted to screw him over. But, maybe that was giving the guy too much credit. Jaden _was_ just a one-dimensional jerk, right?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I've been dreaming about them airing a genderbent Victorious episode for a while, I decided to just write my own. Maybe Dan will read this and make me writer for the show! Well, one can dream. Anyway, please review, thanks for reading. I'm on a writing spree right now, ain't I? Guess I finally got over my writers' block. Now, I'm gonna make a million new stories that I will never finish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any characters, characters in this are just inverted equivalents of ones from the show.  
**


	2. Jaden Dumps Becky, part 1

_**Bang! Bang!**_ "You'll get it!" sounded from upstairs as Terry Vega slumped down the stairs, wondering who the _hell_ would be knocking on the door at this hour.

"Please, shut up Tray, and go back to your interpretive dancing or something!" Terry yelled back at his brother as he heard a thump come from Tray's room. _Probably him falling or something. That ham,_ Terry thought.

"Could you answer the door any slower?" shouted a familiar voice outside, and Terry stopped in his tracks. _Oh no, oh no. He's coming to finish the job, he's gonna beat me up because he couldn't do it when Becky was here... _"I'm still out here, you know! Open the door, Vega, I need to talk to you!"

Terry sighed and opened the door, only to be greeted not with a 'Hey' but with a shove against his shoulder as Jaden West made his way through the door. "Umm," he started when Jaden was fully inside the house, "you're not gonna beat me up, are you?"

Jaden sighed in exasperation, "no, Vega, I'm not here to beat you up, as tempting as that sounds."

"Then what's the hammer for?" Terry pointed at the ball-peen hammer that Jaden held in his hand, loosely swinging it against his palm.

"Oh, this?" Jaden held up the hammer, "I like playing with hammers. They... calm me." He gave Terry a blank stare, trying to psyche him out with his creepy expression.

"Well, can you set it on the mantlepiece or something? It's making me uneasy." The brunette squirmed.

"Sure, Vega, anything for you..." West slowly walked past our protagonist, trying to subtly swing the hammer against Terry's crotch, crippling him. Thankfully, Terry realized what Jaden was going to do, and quickly protected himself. He seethed at the tall, leather-clad boy as he placed the hammer on the mantlepiece. "Happy now?"

"Very, now... Why are you at my house at 10pm at night?"

"I know that 10pm is at night, Vega."

"Oh my God, you are sooo missing the point here. _Why are you at my house?_" Terry wasn't amused at Jaden's attempt at being a smart-ass.

"No need to make your balls drop so aggressively, Vega... I need a favor from you." Jaden suddenly looked down at his feet, ashamed that he had to come ask his enemy for help with a problem he should be able to solve himself.

"What favor?" Terry was surprised at his rival's sudden embarrassment.

"I need your help.. getting me back together with Becky..." West looked anywhere but towards the person he was speaking to, seriously considering just walking out the door and pretending this never happened.

"_You guys broke up?_" Terry yelled, a little too happily, so he toned it down a bit, "I mean, you guys broke up?" he said, a little more nonchalantly.

"Don't get your stupid little hopes up, Vega," Jaden made a you-better-watch-it face,"you can't have her. We're getting back together, I just need your help making the process a little bit smoother."

"Why would I help you? I like Becky, and you do nothing but treat her like crap, anyway."

"You don't know what you're talking about, I _do not_ treat her like crap!" Jaden stepped forward a little too menacingly, and Terry had to step back.

"Really, West, really? She does nothing but good things for you, she's always nice to you, always there to calm you down when your temper gets too much, and how do you repay her? You act like an overprotective, jealous douchenozzle and embarrass her in front of her friends! Do you know why everyone hangs around you? It's not because you're a pleasant person. You're a jerk and we just put up with you because you're dating Becky! You always yell at my brother that 'nobody likes him', but maybe you should be yelling at yourself! We all know you don't deserve Becky, she knows it, and heck, maybe even you know it! You're just an unpleasant person, Jaden, and **nobody likes you!**" Terry yelled back at Jaden in an uncharacteristic act of anger. It was so unlike him, but he had so many bottled-up feelings of resentment toward Jaden since the day he arrived at Hollywood Arts. Since he dumped the coffee on his head, since he got Terry detention by pretending to be hurt while they were stage-fighting. They just finally needed to come out.

"You tell 'im, Terry!" Tray yelled from the steps, cowering behind the railing in case Jaden decided to advance on him.

"Go back upstairs, Tray!" Terry screamed at his brother, still in hostile mode. Tray quickly scrambled up the stairs, scared of his younger brother's new demeanor.

"Whatever, Vega, you can drink my wazz! You don't know chiz about my relationship with Becky! You don't know that we love each other! We've been together for almost two years!" Jaden screamed back in Terry's face, but he was unfazed. "But you know what? Forget you! I can back together with her without your help! Goodbye!" Jaden walked out the Vegas' front door and slammed it shut as he began to walk back to his car. Terry could have sworn that he saw a tear fall down Jaden's face as he walked away.

Terry didn't know that Becky and Jaden had been together for so long. He hadn't known that they were in love, he didn't really know anything about their relationship except for what he had seen on the outside. _I mean, if Jaden really did treat Becky badly, Andrea would have a problem with him, wouldn't she? And, Andrea is Becky's best friend, they wouldn't be together if Becky knew that Andrea didn't like him. Also, I'm sure Becky's smart enough not to stay in an abusive relationship with somebody. Jaden made it sound like __**he**__ was the one that dumped __**her**__. So,... I think we've both made big mistakes,_ Terry thought.

He decided to remedy his mistake in the morning, but now, he just thought of ways to get his two friends (used very loosely with Jaden) back together.

* * *

**This is only the first part of a (supposed to be) two-part story arc. Don't quote me on that, though. As you can probably tell, this story arc is loosely based on Jade Dumps Beck. Also, I know that Tori doesn't have a giant crush on Beck in the series, but I wanted Terry to like Becky just to have a little conflict there. Conflict, every story needs it.**

**I digress, please review and such if you like it. The reviews, story alerts, and such that I've gotten so far really means a lot, it really motivates me to update more often, knowing that someone is reading and liking my story, so please... Anyway, I'll hopefully be updating again tomorrow, but again, don't quote me on that. It's summer, I got chiz to do.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any characters that the characters of this story are weird mutations of.  
**


	3. Jaden Dumps Becky, part 2

"What do you want, Vega?" Jaden sighed as he closed his locker, donned in hammers of various sizes and colors. Terry was surprised when he saw a hot pink one taped to the door.

"I want to help you get back together with Becky. I realize that I acted like sort of a wazzhead when you came to me for help," Terry amended.

"Tell me about it. But whatever, just forget about it, Vega." Jaden began walking toward his third class of the day, his Acting Method class with Ms. Sikowitz. He had to admit, his pineapple-sucking teacher was a little bit on the crazy side, but she could keep a classes' attention, she was a great teacher.

"Why? Why do you want to forget about it, Jaden? You love Becky, don't you?" Terry walked in front of the raven-haired boy, blocking his path to his next class.

"Yes. Now watch it, Vega, I gotta get to class." Jaden tried to swerve past the shorter boy, but Terry foiled him again.

"You know Sikowitz won't miss us if we're missing from her class. Now, come." He grabbed Jaden's hand and steered him toward the janitor's closet before he could get a chance to resist. Once they were inside, Terry locked the door.

"Wait... You're not gonna violate me, are you?" the pale boy asked, weary of his frenemy locking the door behind them.

"No," Terry narrowed his eyes at the macabre-styled boy, "I needed to stop you from leaving so that I could talk to you."

"You know that I could easily beat you up, unlock the door, and go to class and no one would be the wiser, right?"

"Yes.. but you won't, because I know that you know that I can help you and you know that you want me to," the brunette said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You want me to help you, so you won't leave," Terry sighed.

"Ah, forever the smarty-pants, Vega. Anyway," Jaden placed his back to the wall and slid down to a sitting position, "how do you expect to get me and Becky back together?"

"Well, first," Terry mimicked the other boy's position across the room, "you need to tell me who broke up with whom so that I can figure out the correct way to remedy this situation."

"You speak like you're a professional, Vega... Yet I've never seen you with a girlfriend."

"Do you always have to be such a gank, Jaden? Just answer the question."

"Yes," West spoke simply.

"Yes... What?" the boy against the door was confused.

"'Do you always have to be such a gank, Jaden?' Yes." The darker haired boy smiled mischievously.

"No, I meant the other question."

"Hmmm? I don't recall any other question. And people call me the nub," Jaden chuckled.

"Stop joking, Jaden. Now," Terry emphasized the word with exasperation, "did you break up with Becky? Or did she dump you?"

"_I_ dumped her." Jaden shrugged.

"What?" the boy against the wall jumped at the other one's outburst, "Why? And why are you acting so blase' about this?"

"Seriously, Vega, blase'?" West waltzed around his next response, "To answer your first two poorly-worded questions: Yes, I broke up with her, and it was a huge mistake and I really regret it." Jaden's voice began to break at the end of the sentence, and Terry thought he could see tears forming in his eyes in the little light provided from the small window above the doorknob.

"And, why?"

"Because," Jaden was surely beginning to cry now,"I was a jealous jerkhole who can't even trust his own girlfriend. I got mad because she was hanging around that Alistair Vaughn dude a lot."

"Alistair Vaughn?"

"Some rich knob that she met in her darn yoga class!" Jaden banged his fist against the wall and he was now racking in sobs.

"Jaden, it's okay," Terry walked across the room to give the pale-skinned boy a hug. As soon as his arms were around him, however, our protagonist was pushed away.

"Don't start something you aren't gonna finish, Vega." Jaden quickly collected his things and left the room, and Terry realized he had left something behind. He picked it up and walked out in the hall to realize that Jaden was gone. He looked down at the piece of paper and realized that it was a photo. A photo of Becky and Jaden together, and Jaden held an expression that Terry had never seen him with: a smile. I mean, Terry had seen Jaden smile many a time, but usually a devilish, mischievous, or sarcastically amused smile. Never a genuinely happy one, and it seemed that Becky was the only person that could give him one. That, and the actual human emotions that Jaden had exposed in the closet, told Terry that they really _were_ in love. And who was he to come in-between love? He had a crush on Becky, but he didn't _love _her. Not like Jaden did. He could get over her in a like, a week, but it would take much longer for Jaden. Much longer. Terry sighed and walked to class, disappointed in these new developments.

"Truancy. Detention, Mr. Vega," Principal Eikner stated as she walked past Terry in the hallway.

"Yes, ma'am," Terry sighed and continued his trek to class.

...

_Don't start something you can't finish, Vega._ Terry thought about that all day, wondering if Jaden was referring to the hug, or the fact that he wanted to help him and Becky get back together. Or both?

* * *

**It's nice to see Jaden finally showing some human emotion, ain't it? That's why I liked Jade Dumps Beck and The Worst Couple, not only because my least favorite pairing broke up in those episodes, but because they actually gave my favorite character some character development outside of being an unpleasant asshole. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I appreciate any reviews that I've gotten. Please review if you actually read guys, even if it's to tell me that I suck. At least it's some kind of feedback, ya know?**

**Also, I lied about this story arc being a two-parter. Maybe a three-parter or four-parter. But I mean, you guys like this right? If not, REVIEW and tell me. Next update will be soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or it's characters or blah blah blah blah fgegrhrththrthtyityiusd.  
**


	4. Jaden Dumps Becky, part 3

Terry was on his way to meet Tray at the car in the school parking lot when an unfamiliar yellow Ferrari pulled up in front of him. He lived in Hollywood, so seeing Ferraris wasn't the most unusual thing out there, no, what surprised him was when the driver of the car shouted, "What's up, gorgeous?" in his direction. Yeah, that creeped him out a bit.

That is, until a familiar voice behind him shouted, "Alistair? Is that you? Yay! What's up?" Becky ran to the car, obviously extremely happy to see the driver.

_So that's Mr. Alistair Vaughn..._ Terry peered at the boy over Becky's shoulder, trying to be inconspicuous but failing as Alistair keep looking wearily in his direction.

"Sir? Sir! May I ask why you keep staring at me?" a mouth filled with pearlesque white teeth spoke. Terry was speechless, he hadn't realized that Alistair had noticed his terrible spying.

"Umm...," he stalled. Luckily, he was saved from his own awkwardness by Becky, who realized that it was him that stood behind her.

"Terry! Hey, I want you to meet my friend," Becky walked over to Terry and grabbed his hand, then led him back to Alistair's car. "This," she motioned toward the brunette that was staring at Alistair gawkily, "is my close friend Terry. Terry, this is Alistair." She pointed at the handsome individual in the expensive car.

"Hello, Terry!" Vaughn held out his hand for the other boy to shake, but retracted it when Terry neglected to take it. "Humph!" Alistair coughed into his hand, "So, how do you know Becky? Are you her landscaper?"

"What." Terry realized that Alistair was referencing his Latin heritage.

Vaughn realized his social faux-pas when he saw the stern look that Becky gave him. "I'm sorry, mate, I don't have much experience dealing with commoners... Err-" He earned himself another look from Becky, and an extra one from Terry.

"Yeah, sooo..." Becky attempted to ease the tension between her two friends, "Why are you here Alistair?"

"Oh, I wanted to take you out to Wok Star. Grab some food, then we can go back to my place and hang out in the pool."

"Okay! I just need to tell my parents tha-" Becky was interrupted by Terry.

"Can we go talk over there for a minute? Just a minute." Terry amended when Alistair gave him a questioning look.

"Sure, Terry..." Terry led Becky away from the car, so that their conversation wouldn't be within earshot of the other boy. "Okay, now, what's wrong?"

"Jaden wants to get back together with you."

"Wha-? But why-? He dumped me. And why would he tell you?" Becky was confused.

"He came to me for help getting back with you. He said that he regrets ever dumping you. He _cried_, Becky."

"No he didn't, Jaden doesn't cry."

"Well, he must have the special ability to take a wazz out of his eyesockets then. I'm serious, Becky. He wants you back."

"Why would you help him, Terry? You hate him. Plus, you have a crush on me. Wouldn't you try to get me for yourself?" Becky stepped closer toward Terry with a skeptical look on her face, and Terry took two steps back, hoping that Jaden wasn't spying on them.

"I don't _hate_ him," Terry said, avoiding her other statement," and I can see that he really cares for you."

"Yeah, right." Becky rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, 'yeah, right'?"

"Jaden has never done _one _nice thing for me, even **once**, in the entire course of our relationship."

"Now, come on, Becky. That can't be true," Terry said, skeptical. "What did he get you for your past birthday, then?"

"A can of lemonade," Becky said, her voice laced with resentment and malice. She hated thinking of her 16th birthday, her most disappointing birthday to date when the boy that she was in love with only got her a _can of lemonade_.

"A can of lemonade? Seriously, do you expect me to believe that?" the brunette boy said in disbelief.

Becky rolled her eyes again and walked back toward Alistair's car.

...

"Really, a can of lemonade?"

"She told me she likes lemonade!"

"But out of a can?"

"She drank it! And what does it matter anyway, Vega?" Jaden threw his arms in the air in frustration, and flopped down on Terry's bed.

"It matters..." Terry moved Jaden's arms out of the way so that he could sit on his own bed, "Because you need to learn how to be more understanding and civil toward your girlfriend."

"I'm Jaden West! I don't know how to do that chiz!"

"Well, you can learn. Now, think. What's something nice that you could do for Becky that would show her that you care about her?"

"I dunno. Um..." Jaden closed his eyes in thought. "Um, I remember... Her talking about wanting a dog or something. Yeah, a poodle."

"A poodle?" Terry tried to stifle his laughter.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my girlfriend's dreams!"

"Eeep."

"Okay," Jaden sat up on the bed, "So, I guess I can get her a poodle." He got up, grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. "Yeah! That's what I'll do to win her back. Thanks, Vega!"

"I was thinking more some flowers or-" The door slammed shut. "But I mean, that's cool."

* * *

**So, can you guys see what ideas I took from the show? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I guess that this is going to be a four-parter. I'm sorry, but I have the attention span of a squirrel and I can't write chapters that are over 1000-some words. I can't understand why. Probably because I don't have the attention span to try to.**

**I digress. Anyway, please review and such. Any writer loves getting feedback, whether it be good or bad. It helps us improve. And better writing makes for a more enjoyable story for you guys. Next chapter should either be up tonight or tomorrow. Now for some subliminal messaging:  
**

**REVIEW Disclaimer: I REVIEW don't own REVIEW Victorious or REVIEW any characters, including those REVIEW my characters REVIEW are based upon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


End file.
